friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Episode 10; Family
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 10 Family ... Family. When Sapphire and Ruby were back in Equestria, they always wanted to raise a family. Now they had more than a family. An entire team of ponies who had just survived a space ship crash... and other things just as dangerous. But now Sapphire had a family. A loving marefriend, and a foal who was semi-aquatic. That semi-aquatic foal was staring right into her, with a curious, but delighted gaze as she woke up. Emerald:" Good morning, mommy!" Sapphire blinked in surprise. Sapphire: (Did Emmy just say a full sentence? I have to be dreaming. She was literally born just a couple days ago.) Emerald's happy face turned to one of concern. Emerald:" Huh? Of course said a full sentence. You taught me." Sapphire's surprise turned to that of shock. Sapphire: (What? I didn't say anything! How did she know what I was thinking? Wait, did she get taller all of a sudden?) Emerald:" Yay! You noticed!" Sapphire:" Uhhh..." Emerald's face turned to one of panick. Emerald:" What do you mean I'm creepy!?" Sapphire:" I didn't say that!" Emerald:" But I heard you! Don't be mean, mommy!" Sapphire:" What? What's going on?" Emerald:" Now you're confused? Wait... now your anxious. Now you're... conflicted?" Sapphire: (Wait a minute... is she reading my thoughts? That... explains a lot actually. Like how she's such a fast learner.) Emerald:" Thank you mommy! That was a really nice thing to say!" Sapphire:" Wow... now I'm confused. A couple days ago, you were just born. Yesterday, you learned to walk, and say mommy. Now you are speaking in full sentences. That's pretty bizarre." Emerald:" Umm... I have no idea what that means. Wait a minute, now you're saying that it's weird that I can hear your thoughts. Now you're thinking about mamma. Wait... pink sheep? Why pink sheep? *gasp* You're trying to block me! Why would you do that!?" Sapphire:" Gee... you're really smart for a filly who just hatched out of an egg about 18 hours ago." Emerald:" You think in your sleep a lot. You have a lot of really weird sleep thoughts." Sapphire:" I believe those are called... dreams." Emerald:" Oh! I guess you really do learn something new everyday! Tee hee!" Sapphire:" Umm... listen, sweety... I'm very proud of you for... uh... learning all these things, but it's rude to listen to other pony's thoughts. So... can you please stop?" Emerald:" I don't know. I just learned how to do it. I have no idea how to turn it off." The filly looked up at her new mommy with the most innocent of smiles. Boy this would be a long day. ... Ruby:" So wait, Emmy's psychic, and she talks now?" Simon:" So she could read our minds at any moment? Keep that away from me." Clover:" At least she's talented. Oh! Do you think she'll get a mind reading cutie mark? Imwander what that would look like. Night Owl:" I'm with the mechanics nerd. I don't like to be read like a book, even if she is a foal. I have too much top secret information nopony must know. Luckily, I am trained to clear my mind if somepony were to read my thoughts and memories." Brine:" I-I'm not too kean on h-h-having m-my mind read." Sapphire:" Guys, don't worry. I'm sure Simon can figure something out. Right?" Simon:" If you are implying that I can build a psychic dampener, than you would be correct." Night Owl:" So then make one." Simon:" Unfortunately, I do not have the proper materials to do such a miracle. I would need a source of ion energy to even build it." Ruby:" What about this?" Ruby held up a green cube. It had a strange glow to it, as if radiating a large amount of energy. Simon:" WHERE IN LUNA'S STARS DID YOU FIND SUCH A THING!?" Ruby:" I found it inside the quarantine platform. It was just sitting there." Simon:" Any reason you neglected to tell us?" Ruby:" It just didn't seem important at the time. Can it help or not?" Simon hesitated. Simon:" Hypothetically, yes. In theory, the ion waves would emit a high frequency strong enough to withhold her psychic tendencies, without putting too much pressure into her brain." Sapphire:" Wait a minute. What if it fries her brain. I don't want to risk it." Simon:" Of course not. The ion waves emitting from this single cube are powerful enough to power this entire habitat, but not strong enough to kill her brain. If anything it will be a relaxing feeling to her brain, given her extra brain functionality. It would be 98% safe." Sapphire:" And the other 2%?" Simon:" There is a small chance that she would lose her physical hearing. But's only 2%." Sapphire:" I'm still not willing to test it. For all I know, it could withhold too much psychic energy, and she could explode." Simon:" What in Celestia's name kind of science fiction magazines have you been reading? That is not even remotely possible by any chance." Ruby:" I'm with Sapphire on this one. I wouldn't want to put little Emmy in any danger." Emerald:" All this science talk is really hurting my head. Even I can't process this much information at once." Simon:" Just stay out of my brain, understand?" Emerald:" I'll try mister Simon, but I still don't know how to control it." Sapphire:" It's okay, sweetie. Just... for the future, don't say everything you here us think out loud, alright? Some ponies don't like others babbling about what they are thinking." Emerald:" Okay mommy!" Suddenly, Emerald's stomach began to growl. Ruby:" It sounds like somepony is hungry." Sapphire:" Come on, Emmy. I'll show you to the dining room." ... Emerald happily ate her lantern fruit breakfast. Sapphire pointed that she was half shark, meant to eat meat, but Ruby didn't feel right about making Emerald snack on other living creatures. Ruby:" If she eats meat, and finds out that it was once alive, she might feel guilty." Sapphire:" You're right. I'm not sure how she would handle that." Sapphire sat down next to Emerald as the filly finished her breakfast. Gulping down the last bit of lantern fruit, she licked her lips, and then looked to her mother. Sapphire was lost in thought. Key word being "thought". Emerald:" Mommy? What's a kharaa?" Sapphire blinked for a moment, almost forgetting that Emerald was psychic. Sapphire knew she had to tell her at some point, but was now the time? Sapphire:" Uh... n-nothing?" Emerald:" You're blocking me out again. Something's wrong, isn't it?" Sapphire:" Are you reading my mind intentionally? I told you it was rude to do that." Emerald looked at the ground guiltily. Emerald:" I'm sorry." She then looked up at Sapphire again. Emerald:" But something is wrong, isn't it?" Sapphire sighed. Sapphire:" Honey, please. You won't be able to handle the truth. Please, stop asking." Emerald:" But..." Sapphire:" I said stop asking!" Her voice was stern, and demanding. Emerald cringed, and her ears flopped. She felt like she wanted to cry. She looked down again, and walked off to her room. Sapphire sighed. What had she done? How long can she keep this up? She knew she couldn't hide the fact that she was sick for long. But she didn't want Emerald to worry. Then again, the truth may save Emerald from being infected as well. ... Ruby was fixing Emerald's bed, when she heard Emerald struggling to open the bulkhead door. Emerald:" Stupid door. Open." The poor filly was standing on her hind hooves to turn the darn valve. But she just wasn't strong enough, and she ended up falling on her rump. She wanted to cry even more now. Ruby opened the door for her. Ruby:" Oh my. Are you hurt sweetie?" Emerald:" No... mommy yelled at me." Ruby:" Oh my... were you reading minds again?" Emerald:" No... I mean yes, but... that's not why she yelled. Mommy wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and she told me stop asking, but I didn't. She said I won't be able to handle the truth. Is mommy okay? Something is wrong. I can feel it. Mommy is scared. Why is she so scared?" Ruby:" Emmy..." Emerald:" I just wanted to make mommy feel better." Ruby hugged the poor filly close. Ruby:" Sweetie, please. Sapphire is right. It will only make you scared, too." Emerald:" What will make me scared? Please, tell me! Please?" Ruby:" I can't. You just have to trust us, okay? I'm sure mommy didn't mean to yell, but what we're all going through... there are some things that are better left unsaid." Emerald sniffed. Emerald:" Okay..." Ruby:" Listen, I know you are curious, but we're all a little scared. Do you think you can forgive mommy?" Emerald:" I... I guess so." ... Ruby and Emerald had set up a small campfire in the ruins of carousel boutique. Emerald was wearing a green filly's dress that Ruby had found preserved inside a gift box. The dress itself had a tag that said "From Sweetie Belle. For Judy Belle", indicating that it was most likely a mother's gift to another filly. Ruby was going to throw it into the fire to keep it going, but Emmy wanted to keep it. When she put it on, she said it made her feel pretty. Emerald was sitting on her haunches, eating a stale carrot, which didn't taste as gross to her as it looked. Emerald:" Mermma?" Ruby:" Yes, my dear?" Emmy gulped down her bite of carrot, and continued. Emerald:" I don't mean to be rude... but I thought Equestria would be prettier." Ruby walked up and hugged the poor foal. Ruby:" It once was, honey. It once was." Emerald could feel her mother's tears dripping on her head. Both of them were covered in soot from the wasteland that was once Ruby and Sapphire's home. Emerald:" Is there way back to the water planet, momma?" Ruby:" I... I don't know sweatie... maybe if we find a way, we'll go back." Emerald:" Okay. Umm... do you think cousin Jason will be okay? I'm really worried about him." Ruby:" Me too." Emerald:" I can sense him... he's... he's in pain. We're going to find him... all of them, right?" Ruby:" I promise. I won't rest until we do. But for now..." ???:" Well, well. Lookie here. I hope you don't mind us passing by. Hehehe... hahahahahahaha! Looks like you're property of the Razor Hooves gang, now." Three very filthy ponies, covered in leathers armors and rags, spooked Ruby and Emerald. Ruby:" Stay away!" Razor Hoof 1:" Come quietly and we won't have to kill you." Razor Hoof 2:" No use in running." Ruby stood firm, the survival knife in her levitation. Her options were becoming very limited. ... Night Owl:" I don't understand why we don't just take sub and go down there, then. I mean, it's not like we have a lot of time." Simon:" We don't have the resources to just take off on a grand underwater, underground journey! What if we run low on healing potions?" Night Owl:" Ruby collects them from the potion fabricator every freaking hour." Simon:" Okay, what if we need to fabricate an item. There is no telling what kind of materials we'll need down there." Night Owl:" Why would we need to fabricate anything? We're just going down there to look for a cure, aren't we?" Simon:" There are alien facilities down there! We don't know what we'll need!" Night Owl:" It seems a lot like you're all just a hopeless bunch." Ruby:" Simon is right. We need all the materials we can gather if we're going to go deeper." Night Owl:" We're waisting time every moment we wait." Emmy:" Mommy, can we go into a different place? I don't like it when they're fighting." Sapphire:" Come on, sweetie. Let's go into our room." ... CRACK! The noise of a shotgun caused Emerald to panick, and hold on to one of Ruby's hind hooves. The head of one of the Razor Hooves was gone, and his body thumped to the ground. Five Law Ponies came into the picture, and started shooting at the other two razor hooves. With them dead, the lead Law Pony stepped forth. Law Pony:" The Corporal was looking for you two. Hoof over the alien, and I may even let you keep your head." Ruby blocked Emerald from their view. Ruby:" You aren't taking her from me, you jerks! You'll just experiment on her! That's what you're doing Jason, aren't you? Is that what's going on?" Law Pony:" Oh please. Don't tell me you actually care for these foriegners? Besides, we won't hurt them... too much anyways? We need them alive for Alistar's plans. I promise you, no harm will come to them if you comply." (At least, not until the corporal is ready to use them for his plan.) Emerald:" He's lying!" Ruby:" Emmy, hop on my back." Emerald jumped on Ruby's back, and hugged her neck. Ruby:" You are NOT getting my daughter!" Law Pony:" Go after them! Make sure the creature stays alive!" Ruby ran away from the law ponies, as they began to chase her. She jumped off of a small bluff, and landed on a moving wagon, carrying civilian ponies. Ruby:" EVERYPONY DUCK!!!" Everypony ducked as the Law Ponies began to fire on the carriage. The two stallions pulling the wagon began to move faster after a flurry of bullets passed them, and they got away just in time. Ruby hugged Emerald closely, as the filly began to shake with fear. Ruby:" It's okay. Everything's alright." Emerald:" Momma, I don't like this place..." The two looked up at the civilian ponies who were near traumatized after what just happened. They had some explaining to do. ... After the wagon had stopped, Ruby had apologized for what had happened. She was now speaking with one of the wagon pullers, Daniel, a brown earth pony, with a grey mane, and wearing a desperado hat. Ruby:" Thank you for taking us this far." Daniel:" You and you're strange filly are very much welcome, missy. Ah hope ya find your friends you talked about. Next time, though, try not to jump on with a bunch of civilian ponies while running away from gunfire?" Ruby:" Sorry again about that. But I really appreciate what you did for us." Emerald:" Yeah! Thank you so much mister Daniel! I hope we meet again sometime. You're really nice!" Daniel:" Why thank you. Just remember though, not all folks here are as nice." ???:" He's right, you know. Hehehehe." Daniel:" What in the world?" Ruby and Emerald turned around and saw Argyle right behind them. He was grinning like a mad pony. He was alone, it seemed, but he also seemed pretty confident for himself. Argyle:" Hope I'm not too late to the party." ... Sapphire and Emerald were in the their room. Emerald held her gaze low, trying to avoid eye contact with her mother. Sapphire:" Hey, I'm sorry for getting upset with you. I didn't mean to." Emerald wasn't convinced, but she listened anyways. Sapphire wrapped a hoof around her in an embrace. Sapphire:" There was a reason I was keeping a secret from you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." Emerald:" Does this secret have to do with why I can't go outside to swim?" Sapphire:" Yes sweetie. I know you are worried, and I know you aren't going to be satisfied until you get your answer, so... I'm going to tell you." Emmy looked up at her with curious eyes. Emerald:" Umm... y-you don't have to... I-I'm not sure I want to know anymore..." Sapphire:" You deserve to know. I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore." Emerald was now fully listening, she began to brace herself for the truth. Sapphire:" Emmy... your mom and I... and our friends... we're sick." Emerald:" Sick? What does that mean?" Sapphire:" It means we don't feel well. It's possible that... that we might be dying." Emerald:" D-dying? Wh-what does that mean..." Sapphire:" It means... it means if we don't find a cure soon, then we will... go away... forever." The whole world stopped for poor Emmy. Emerald:" Forever?" Suddenly, Emerald was on the verge of crying. There were already tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Emerald:" But that means I won't ever see you again... and... and if I don't ever see again, than I can't be with you. And if I can't be with you..." Sudden realization hit Emerald like a sack of bricks, and finally the floodgates opened. Emerald:" I don't wanna lose you!!!" Poor Emmy hugged Sapphire in a rage of tearful sadness. Sapphire could only return the embrace. As loudly as she could, Emerald wailed. She couldn't control herself. All of it just came out at once. Even the mere thought of losing either of her moms was sad to her. The crying continued for a while, and Sapphire just held her until the crying subsided. When there were no more tears to give, Emerald just kept sniffling. Emerald:" I... I don't want you... to go." Sapphire:" I'm not going anywhere sweetie. I promise." Emerald:" But you said..." Sapphire put a hoof on Emmy's mouth. Sapphire:" Shh... don't speak. Just listen. Okay?" Emerald continued sniffling, but she listened. Sapphire hugged her close. Sapphire:" I know it's hard, but if there is one thing we need right now, it's hope. You have to stay strong, and think about all the good times we'll have together, especially when we find a cure." Emerald:" You mean if we find a cure?" Sapphire:" No sweetie, when. You have to have faith... in me, in your mom... and in everypony here. You may not be sick like us, but you have an important job in this, too." Emerald:" Wh-what's that?" Sapphire:" Cheer us on. You've given me reason to have hope again, so we can all leave this planet, and go home." Emerald:" I'm scared, mommy... I don't want everypony to die." Sapphire:" And we won't, not as long as you have faith. Promise me you'll have faith in us?" Emerald:" I promise." Emerald hugged Sapphire tearfully. Suddenly, Emerald gasped. Sapphire:" What is it, honey?" Emerald:" M-mommy... somepony is coming. Somepony really really not nice." The hatch door to Sapphire and Ruby's room opened, and in came a familiar face. Habitat:" Welcome aboard, Argyle." Sapphire:" You again!?" Argyle:" I brought some friends, too. They're ripping apart your little gang as we speak. You and your buddies are going to pay for what you did to Pound. And Jenny, she'll get hers soon enough." Sapphire:" Why are you after us? Are you that paranoid that somepony is going to kill you that you have to attack us?" He lunged forth and smacked her with a hoof. Argyle:" I'm not paranoid! It's all competitive survival from here! We're just eliminating the competition. Only the strong survive!" Sapphire:" Competition! What in Tartarus!?" Argyle:" It was all a game from the start! We can't have you collecting our rations, salvaging our resources! This whole planet is OURS." Emerald sprung from the bed, her mouth wide open. Emerald:" You won't hurt my mommy!" The shark filly's teeth sunk deep into the grey unicorn's right hind leg. Argyle screamed in pain, and Sapphire kicked him off of himself. There was blood on Emmy's teeth, but she didn't care. Nopony was going to hurt her mommy. Argyle:" You little brat! You're going to pay for that!" Using his magic, he levitated Emerald over to him, one hoof on her chest, the other holding her chin up as he levitated a knife to her neck. Emerald screamed in fear. Suddenly, Sapphire's mother instincts kicked in. Sapphire:" YOU GET YOUR HOOVES OFF MY DAUGHTER, YOU BARBARIAN!!!" She jumped at him, and kicked him before he could do much. However, the knife nicked Emerald's neck, causing her to bleed. Sapphire had Argyle by the neck, almost choking him. Sapphire raised a single hoof, and stomped on his horn, shattering it into pieces. Argyle:" No!" Argyle kicked her off, and he didn't waste any time bolting out the door. Emerald was lying in a pool of her own blood, unconscious. It was oozing green instead of red though. Sapphire layed her on her back, and started forcing a healing potion down her throat. Clamping Emmy's mouth shut with her hooves, the filly involuntarily swallowed. Sapphire:" Come on! Don't die, sweetie! I need you here, please!" The wound wasn't closing, and she still wasn't waking up. Sapphire could feel the tears on going down her cheeks. Sapphire:" Emmy, please! Please wake up!" Ruby opened the bulkhead door. Ruby:" The sea base was under attack, we... Emmy!" Ruby ran over to the mare clutching the filly. Ruby:" What happened!?" Sapphire:" Argyle came. He hurt Emmy. I tried to use a healing potion but she isn't waking up!" Ruby:" No! No, no, no!" Sapphire:" What? What did I do?" Ruby:" You shouldn't administer regular healing potions while the patient is unconscious and losing blood at the same time! Her body will reject it, especially since the liquid is synthetic! Don't you remember? You have to add caffeine to the potion!" Sapphire:" That's what you used to heal me back in the Aurora." Ruby:" Yes, that's the mixter Simon taught me. Now hurry!" Sapphire ran quickly to the coffee maker, and mixed the ingredients. She came back, and saw that the potion she used earlier was causing Emerald to choke. Ruby quickly used the coffee flavored healing potion, and wound started to close. Emmy's breathing went back to normal, but she was still unconscious. At least she was safe now. Ruby:" She's stable, and will wake up, shortly. But we have another problem." Sapphire:" What is it?" Ruby:" We manage to fight off Argyle's friends, but they took Brine. We have to find him." Sapphire:" Um... okay, can we track him?" Ruby:" Not without him in possession of his own PDA, which he dropped when they caught him." Sapphire:" Um... okay. Okay, what do we do?" Ruby:" I don't know." Emerald:" Owie..." They looked over to see that Emmy was awake. Sapphire:" Emmy, are you okay?" Emerald:" That mean pony hurt me. But I'm fine now. Why did he have to mean?" Sapphire:" Emmy, listen to me. I need you use your psychic abilities to find somepony." Emerald:" But, you said using psychic abilities was rude." Sapphire:" Yes, it can be. But, there are some things it can be useful for." Ruby:" Hold on. How do you feel? Do you think you can do it?" Emerald:" Um... okay. But I won't get in trouble, right?" Sapphire:" No sweetie, you won't. We need you to find Brine for us." Emerald:" Okay. Is he alright?" Sapphire:" I don't know. That's why we need you." Emerald:" Okay." ... Meanwhile... Argyle:" I can't believe it! There were four of you against them, and all you could do is bring back this guy? Is this a joke?" A pitch-black unicorn mare with a black and red mane stepped forth. Her cutie mark was of a pony skull and crossbones. Her name was Soless. Soless:" He's good enough for a test rat. His blood is healthy enough to make this work, but I'll need every ounce of it." Argyle:" Fine, let's get this over with. Terrance, do we have enough vials to make that happen?" A white unicorn stallion, with a black mane, and a cutie mark of a book and numbers answered. Terrance:" With the supplies we uncovered from the Aurora I'm surprised we don't have enough to bleed an elephant." The other two ponies were a red earth pony mare, with a gold mane and a cutie mark of a bear scratch, and a blue pegasus stallion with a white mane, and he wore glasses, and he had a cutie mark of a disco ball. Their names were Wendy and Victor. Wendy was a constant gum chewer, and she was running low. And no pony liked her when she ran low. Wendy:" Whatever, let's just hurry up, and take what we need so we could find a way back home. Ah'm sick o' this place. Not enough gum to chew." Victor:" Do you ever, like, stop chewing?" Argyle:" Shut up, and let's get to whatever we need to do." Habitat:" Welcome aboard, Terrarian." Argyle:" What the heck? Vic, go check that out." Victor:" Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, bruh." Victor walked into the enterance room, and was knocked unconscious with a lamp. Argyle walked in to see him laying there. Argyle:" What did you do this time?" A green blur swooped him up, and opened the hatch to the base. The green pegasus flew out of the water, and onto the sand of the beach, Argyle in his grasp. Terrarian stood over him, his hoof on Argyle's throat. Terrarian:" I hope you have fun in the sand." Terrarian hoof punched him in the face. He then began to use his wings, covered by his wetsuit, to dig a hole in the sand. ... Brine began to wake up. His head was pounding like never before. He heard talking, but couldn't make out the voices. Wendy:" You mean to say he just disappeared." Terrance:" I'm saying, I don't know where he is!" Victor:" I flew all over the beach, and like, he wasn't there. I'm starting to think he just bailed, man." Terrance:" And what evidence is there to support that theory?" Victor:" Well... he ain't here. So..." Terrance:" So... you're an imbecile! I am working with lackeys!" Victor:" You gotta, like, chill bruh. I'm sensing a lot of hostility coming from you." Soless:" You think, idiot? We're trapped on a planet with nowhere to go. If Argyle doesn't get back soon, I'm going to start the procedure without him." Terrance:" At least somepony here has half a brain." Soless:" And you better watch your tongue, egghead, or I'll rip it out. Being a necromancer, I can think of ten good uses for a severed licker." Suddenly, Brine heard a familiar voice coming close by, though he couldn't see it. Emerald: (Mister Brine! Are you okay? Can you hear my thoughts? Where are you?) Brine: (Emmy! I'm glad to hear from you! Tell Sapphire I'm Argyle's seabase, the one near the mountain island!) Emerald: (Okay! I'll tell her! Bye mister Brine!) The telepathy was cut, and Soless came stomping into the room. Soless:" Good, your awake. I like when my subjects can feel what I'm about to do to them. Hehehe." Brine:"Who are you?" Soless:" Oh... me? I'm going to be the one doing your autopsy." Brine:" But I'm not dead..." Soless:" Heheh... not yet." ... Sapphire was going as fast as possible in her seaglide. Behind her, were Night Owl, and Clover. Sapphire climbed onto the beach, and hid behind a large rock. They heard voices, which all of them, Sapphire recognized. Terrance:" Keep looking, Argyle is here somewhere." Terrance was one of the scientists on the Aurora. He was part of the alien research division. Victor and Wendy were with maintenance. Sapphire:" They're outside. We may have a chance to go into their base and find Brine." Wendy:" That's what a weakling would say." Sapphire and the others turned, only to realize that they're enemies were talking to somepony else. A green pegasus stallion with a tree cutie mark. And Brine was right next to him, or... hiding behind him, actually. Sapphire and Clover both remembered Terrarian. He was part of the Foreign Planet Exploration team of the Aurora. In fact he was the leader of them. Terrarian:" Did you honestly think your actions wouldn't have consequences?" Victor:" So like, what did you do to Soless, dude?" Terrarian:" She's taking a short nap right now. She'll be out for bit, courtesy of me." Wendy:" You jerk! You're going to pay for that!" She charged at Terrarian, he patiently waited until she got close, then he turned and kicked her onto her back. Her nose was bleeding from the kick, and her vision was dazed. Victor:" Not cool, man. Someponies gotta, like, teach you a lesson." He flew at Terrarian, and got a headbutt to the chest for his efforts. Terrance:" Those two were fools, charging into battle like savages. I have my magic, and that's all I need." Terrance shot a magic beam of red light that missed Terrarian. Terrance:" Oh well, I tried." Terrarian:" So what, just one missed shot and you're out?" Terrance:" Unlike your other two attackers, I have a brain to know when to quit. I have predicted several ways in which this fight would end, and there was only a 15% factor that I would hit my intended target with that spell, the rest were all a losing a battle." Terrarian:" So... you're a fortune teller?" Terrance:" No, imbecile. I did the math in my head." Terrarian:" Um... okay?" Terrance:" I suppose now is the time to run." Terrance ran towards the other side of the beach without another word. Wendy:" Coward! I'll make sure... I'll make sure Argyle has your head you traitor!" Suddenly, Soless came onto the island. She was a necromancer, which meant she dealt with any corpses that may have happened on the job, in the Aurora. But her practice also includedother magic skills as well. Soless:" You! You're going to pay for knocking me out!" Soless began to charge a spell, and her horn let loose a barrage of shadowy balls. Terrarian tried to dodge them, but was eventually hit, and fell to the ground. Wendy stood on top of him, a knife in her mouth. Wendy:" Er gerna fie!" Suddenly, Night Owl ran at Wendy, and knocked her off of Terrarian. Wendy:" You punks? We'll take care of you!" Sapphire:" Night Owl, watch out!" Victor tried to hit Night Owl from the sky, but Night Owl bucked him in the face before he could. Soless threw the same spell at Sapphire, knocking her to the ground. Wendy tackled Night Owl to the ground. Wendy:" This will not end pleasantly for you!" Wendy began to choke Night Owl. The others were busy defending themselves. Night owl pulled out her knife, and slashed at Wendy's chest. Wendy screamed, blood oozing from her wound. Night Owl finally pushed Wendy off of her. Soless:" Wendy! No!" Soless put up a magic shield and ran towards Wendy's body. Her body didn't move. Night Owl was in shock. Soless:" Wendy! No, don't leave me!" Soless was actually crying. She looked up at Night Owl, who was trying to comprehend what she just did. She didn't mean to kill the poor mare. Soless:" Y-you! You did this! She was my best friend, and you killed her! Y-you're going to die, one way or another!" Soless picked up Wendy's body, and hauled her off. Victor:" Dang, we're just too outnumbered here." Victor turned tail and ran. Sapphire:" What happened?" Night Owl:" I-I didn't mean it... I was only defending myself... it was an accident!" Clover:" Are you sure? Because earlier you sounded like you were ready to kill no matter what." Night Owl:" She was on top of me. I didn't know... what else to do. You have to believe me." Sapphire:" It was an honest mistake. You didn't mean to, but you did. We all have to live with our mistakes." Suddenly, Argyle's hoof popped out of the sand. Everypony panicked. Finally, his whole body was coming out, and his breathing was heavy. Argyle:" I can't believe... you buried me alive... beneath sand!" Sapphire:" You what?" Terrarian:" I apologize. I did so it would draw the rest of his crew out, so I could save Brine. The plan was to keep him down there long enough, so I could grab Brine, and then dig him out to take him prisoner. My intentionalways was to keep him alive. The plan only took longer, because I didn't expect his buddies to still be on the beach looking for him." Sapphire:" Talk about cruel and unusual punishment. Well, then at least we have a prisoner. So now we have leverage." They began to leave the island, carrying Argyle with them. Night Owl was the only one not moving. Sapphire:" Hey, come on." Night Owl:" I can't... I killed somepony that was just trying to fend for herself." Sapphire:" Yes... but it was self defense. And you aren't the only one. When I was about to be killed by Pound, Simon killed him swiftly. If I'm quite honest, I'm kind of grateful." Night Owl:" You don't understand. I've taken care of bad ponies before, scum. I've even had to kill some in my own defense. So why am I feel guilty about this one? Maybe there was something else I could have done. Sapphire:" I don't know. But you're still one us." Night Owl:" What? But I've kept secrets from all of you. And I would just be a waste of your resources." Sapphire:" Let me ask you something. When you went on this mission, did you expect to be stranded on a different planet?" Night Owl:" I should expected it. It's my job to expect the unexpected. Everything's backwards. I'm so... lost." Sapphire:" That's how we all feel right now. You are on our side, so you are one of us." ... Soless was using her magic to Autopsy the bodies of the fallen members of the Aurora to determine if they were safe for the Aurora's cremation. Some of the members were caught in between the battle of the Vortans and the Agulorians. Sometimes there would be chemicals caught in their bodies after dying on a foreign planet, and burning the body would be too dangerous to the rest of the members of the Aurora, so they would have to send them into space with a space coffin. Luckily, there were no bad chemicals on their bodies. Wendy came into the Autopsy room to visit her friend. They had been friends for years, even though they were both in love with the same stallion, but were to shy to tell him. They made up a competition of whoever can work up the courage to talk to Terrance first, would get to have him. Wendy:" Hey bestie." Soless:" Hey. Watch'ya up to?" Wendy:" Oh, just bored." Soless:" Well, I'm going to grab a drink after this. Want to come with?" Wendy:" Sure, I don't really got much else to do." ... Clover put Argyle in the same room with the captured warper. Argyle:" Fools. You think they won't come after you just because you have a hostage? You murdered Soless's little buddy. You're in for a world of darkness. She won't stop at the owl? When Soless get's angry, she will not stop until she kills all parties involved. Hahahahaha!" Ruby:" He's right. I've known Soless for a while, and she's not one to quit." Argyle:" You won't die. You'll be plunge into an endless abyss until oblivion comes for you. Slowly, your own bones will betray you, and your limbs will tear themselves apart until yo-" THWACK!!! Clover's hoof met Argyle's face without hesitation. Both Ruby and Sapphire looked at her, surprised. Clover:" What? He wouldn't shut up." Ruby:" So how do we resolve this problem?" Sapphire:" There is still the possibility of a diplomatic solution. We should talk them to our side." Clover:" How?" Terrarian:" The rest of Argyle's crew is driven by paranoia. We should try to appeal to their equinity. Everypony has a good side." Clover:" I disagree, seeing the pony right in front of us. doesn't even try to atone for his sins." Terrarian:" I'm not saying we can make them change, but try to lull them into taking the right path, making the right decisions." ... Clover found Simon in his room, where he seemed to be reading something. It looked like a note. They were all alone in the room. She could finally say something. The only problem was if she was totally ready to accept any rejection that may happen. Simon:" Is there a reason you are in my ''sleeping quarters? Surely this isn't as important as what I am doing." Clover:" Well, what are you doing? I'm... actually very interested." Simon:" Can we hurry this up? What do you want?" Clover:" Simon... I would just like a moment alone... with you. Just a moment?" Simon sighed, turned in his chair, and looked up at her, his hooves folded in front of him. His expression was blank, unmoving. Like he was trying to irritation. Now it seemed as if the weight of the world was now on her. She couldn't move. She didn't have to ask anything, she already knew her answer, even if he didn't. But she wasn't going to give up. Clover:" Simon... I... I want to understand something." Simon:" Understand what, exactly?" Clover:" I want to understand how your mind works. I mean... not like that, I just... I want to know who you are. Who you really are." Simon:" What do you mean?" Clover:" You act like emotions are a bad thing, and that caring about other ponies is not something you do, but... you saved Sapphire twice. You saved me on planet Vortania. In fact, you saved me several times on our missions. You've saved my life." Simon:" What is your point? Why do you care who I am?" Clover:" Because Simon, I..." Was she ready? Could she really say it now? What would he even say? What would he do? How would he react? The very thought of the things going through her head made her feel light headed. She couldn't say another word. The words she wanted to say were stuck in her throat, and couldn't come out. Her mouth opened, but there was nothing but air. So there was only one thing she could do. Her lips met his. She didn't even realize it until it happened. It was completely spontaneous, like being under a spell. Except she wanted it, and she knew it. For a single moment, nothing else mattered. Finally she broke the kiss, only to realize what she did. Especially after seeing the blank look on his face, she knew she did something. Clover:" I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what happened... I just lost myself..." Simon:" Get out." Clover's eyes went wide with tears. Clover:" What?" Simon:" I don't know... what just happened, or why... but I want you out of here. Now." And like that, Clover's heart broke...no, shattered. Pieces of her were stuck in a total void. Nothing else existed. She left the room. Simon looked back at the note he was reading earlier. He wandered why Clover of all ponies would want anything to do with him. ... Sugar Pie:" Come on, silly willy! Pick up the pie!" Simon was trying to keep up with Sugar. He was going with her on her daily run through Ponyville. It was one of her favorite morning activities. He felt like he was sweating rainbows. Simon:" T-tired... you're... too fast. Can't... *pant*... keep... *pant* up... *pant pant*" Sugar stopped in place, and turned to him. She had nothing but smiles and giggles. Sugar Pie:" Hehehe... you know, you're a pretty funny guy. I like you?" Simon:" Y-you wha- aaah!" Suddenly, he tripped over a rock, and fell on his face. His glasses fell from his eyes. Sugar couldn't help but laugh. Simon:" H-hey, it's not funny!" Sugar Pie:" Aw... I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing because you fell, I was laughing because you're so cute when you're clumsy." Simon blushed profusely. Did she call him cute? It didn't matter, he couldn't see anything. Simon:" M-my glasses. I need my glasses. I can't see without them." Sugar picked up his glasses in her mouth, and placed them on his nose. He could see perfectly now. Her perfect smile, her shiny eyes, and her beautiful mane. It was like seeing her again for the first time. Simon:" O-oh wow." Sugar Pie:" What's wrong?" Simon:" Umm... I don't know." Sugar Pie:" Aw come on. No secrets between friends." Simon couldn't help but smile sheepishly, while looking away from her. Simon:" I-I couldn't tell you. It's a little... personal." Sugar Pie:" I won't tell." Simon:" You're persistent. I'll give you that." Sugar giggled. Sugar Pie:" Tell me. Maybe I can help." Simon:" I-I don't know about that." Sugar Pie began bouncing on the tips of her hooves. Sugar Pie:" Tell me." Simon:" I-I don't think..." Sugar Pie:" Tell me, tell me, tell me." Simon:" Will you go on a date with me?" Sugar Pie stopped bouncing. Simon gulped. Sugar Pie:" I didn't know you felt that way." Simon sighed. Simon:" I-I do... from the first time we met. I didn't want you to think less of me." Sugar Pie:" Aw shucks. I couldn't think less of you if you threw a pie in my face. Come to think of it, I do that a lot at parties that my mom throws. Teehee! But... why me?" Simon:" You're so... happy. Cheery You laugh, you joke around..." Simon blushed deeply. Simon:" A-and you're the first pony to recognize me." Sugar Pie:" Well that's pretty hard to believe, given the cutie that you are. To be honest... I really like you too. You're smart, and funny. You even laugh at my jokes. Plus we're nearly the same." Simon:" What do you mean?" Sugar Pie:" Think about it. I love making sugary treats, you love making machines. We both have a love for creation. We're perfect. Or... I think we are. Wouldn't you say?" Simon:" I... hehe... you have a point. So... will you? Go on a date with me, I mean." Sugar giggled again. Sugar Pie:" I'd have to see what my mom thinks. But I'd love to." Sugar got closer, and smooched him on the cheeck. ... Simon looked down at the letter. It was written by Sugar Pie herself. ''Roses are red, violets are blue I know it's cliche, but I really like you. Don't ever let the blues get you down. ~Sugar Pie Simon:" Oh, Sugar. What would you say if you saw me now?" ... Emerald:" Momma... I don't feel so good." Ruby put a hoof over her forehead. She was burning up. Ruby:" Must be a fever. Come on, I'll get you bed. You should lay down." Emerald layed down in bed. She began to cough lightly. Ruby pulled out her scanner. Ruby:" Okay, now let's get a scan of you to see what's the matter." Ruby scanned over Emerald to figure out her symptoms. PDA:" Scan complete. Subject diagnosis: Subject has been infected with the Kharaa bacterium." Ruby:" Wh-what? That can't be right." Emerald:" M-momma? A-am I going to be okay?" Ruby gulped. Ruby:" I-it's okay. I'll just run the scan again. I'm sure it's a glitch or something." She scanned Emmy again. PDA:" Subjected is infected with the Kharaa bacterium." Ruby:" NO! NO! YOU'RE WRONG! THERE'S NO WAY!" Ruby began to bang the scanner on the wall, and then scanned again. The answer was unchanged. She banged it again, and again... until the device was smashed in her hooves. Tears were covering Ruby's cheeks, and she was just kept smashing the machine into the wall, even after it was broken. Emmy began to whimper. Emerald:" M-momma... y-you're scaring me..." Ruby:" This can't be happening... we made every precaution so that this wouldn't happen!" Ruby turned to Emerald. She was still crying, but her voice was stern. Ruby:" Did you go outside?" Emerald:" N-no!" Ruby:" Tell me the truth!" Emerald's eyes began to fill with tears. Emerald:" No momma! I promise! Please! Please stop scaring me!" The poor filly was holding her blanket up to block herself from seeing Ruby's angry look. Ruby softly put her hooves around Emmy apologetically. Ruby:" I'm sorry, sweetie... I didn't mean you scare you. I was just worried. We tried so hard. We thought we did everything right, I'm so so sorry!" Emerald hugged Ruby back. Emerald:" It's okay, momma! I know you tried! I don't know what happened! I promise I didn't go outside! I promise!" Ruby:" I know. It's okay. Everything will be okay." Emerlad:" Momma... am I... are we going to die? I don't want to die!" Ruby:" We aren't going to die! I promise." (I hope. Please... don't let our family die.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)